Into The Flames
by Littlfluffydino13
Summary: Everyone has a dark side. Some just decide to hide it until the last minute. Even the last pony you'd expect can cross that bridge of hate...
1. The Shadowbolts

**Chapter 1****: The Shadowbolts**

"Everyone has a dark side. Some just decide to hide it until the last minute. Even the last pony you'd expect can cross that bridge of hate..."

-Princess Luna

Deep within the Everfree Forest, three gray pegasi with dark blue manes and tails stood at attention. The eldest one, Nightshade, paced back and forth in front of her two brothers. Her wings folded to her side, she continued walking, thinking about their next air show. "Um... Sister?" one of the stallions asked the mare. Nightshade's goggles glowed yellow and in a quick motion, she wiped around and slashed her younger brother.

"What?" she demanded.

The other stallion with a yellow streak through his mane and tail backed up as his older brother, Speedboom staggered to his hooves, blood running down his cheek.

Nightshade snorted, "you know better than to interrupt my thought process, little brother. Lightningstrike," –she turned her attention to the yellow-maned pegasus– "go get Flamethrower. Tell her that we are ready for the show."

Lightningstrike saluted then flew off into the night sky.

A long minute passed before a flame burst out of the ground, illuminating the area with yellow light, and a voice spoke.

"Lightningstrike tells me that your ready for the show, are you not?"

It was the voice of a mare. Nightshade covered her mouth, trying not to breathe in the smoke, and responded, "yes."

"Very well. Meet us at the castle. And Nightshade," as the pony turned, she stopped and looked back at the fire.

"Don't disappoint me, again." And with that, the fire went out as if the wind blew on it. Nightshade and Speedboom turned around and started walking twords the direction of a fire engulfed castle.

"You have my word, Flamethrower, that you won't be disappointed."


	2. The Mare In The Fire

**Chapter 2: The Mare In The Fire**

_Spitfire walked into the Mess Hall and sat down by Misty Fly and Rainbow Dash. She took a bite of her daisy sandwich and thought about the Summer Sun Celebration. Tonight was the night. The celebration was happening tonight. That's when the yellow pegasus noticed Soarin standing across the table, stuffing his mouth with apple pie. Spitfire tried to cover her mouth as she chuckled softly..._

Flamethrower woke up with a jolt and looked around until she noticed a changeling standing in the doorway to her room. The mare narrowed her eyes and let out a soft hiss.

"What do you want?" she demanded. "Didn't I tell you all hundreds of times that your supposed to KNOCK before entering?"

The gaurd felt a chill go down her spine. The alicorn before her lit her horn with blue magic. She knew what this meant!

"Speak!" she yelled. The changeling quickly explained herself. "Chrysalis ordered me to check on you, ma'am."

"Fine. Now leave, Sica!" Flamethrower told her, then she did so.

Flamethrower let out a sigh of annoyance and fell back on her bed. She had told them all to knock before entering her room and still, they didn't listen.

"Well at least they listen to me and guard my castle when I'm away," she grumbled. She got off her flame-patterned bed and slowly went to the window. She summoned a small flame in the air, surrounded by the sky blue ora of her magic and smiled as she watched the flame dance around.

Her smiled quickly faded however as she got up and left her fire filled, heated room and closed the door behind her.

The sound of hoof steps approaching made a black unicorn in armor look up.

"Sombra," Flamethrower greeted, raising an eyebrow.

The former Crystal King saluted. "Nightshade has arrived, ma'am. Would you like me to get her?"

The mare put her hoof up to stop him. "No, I will take it from here," she said before walking past him, dodging his black crystals that have sprung from the walls in the process.

In the castle's throne room, Nightmare Moon and Lightningstrike were talking about the show the Shadowbolts were going to perform. Shadowburst, the Shadowbolts' little sister, giggled as she looked at a scrap book of the Wonderbolts. When Flamethrower noticed it, she quickly snatched it from the filly's hooves.

"Hey!" Shadowburst complained, glaring up at the tall mare. "What'd you do that for?"

Flamethrower ignored her question. "Where did you get THIS?"

"Hehe... Um... From your room, ma'am," Shadowburst smiled nervously. Lightningstrike gulped. Nightshade quickly moved in front of her sister as the alicorn was just about to blast the innocent filly with burning fire. "Get out of my way, Nightshade!"

The gray mare snorted. Flamethrower let out a heavy sigh of annoyance and anger, then levitated the book in the air for a few seconds before it burst into flames.

"Things are best left forgotten."


	3. The Show

**Chapter 3: The Show**

The fire danced around on the walls, surrounding the castle under the cover of night. Nightshade landed on the balcony and looked down as Chrysalis walked up.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Flamethrower?" the pegasus asked, noticing Sica and Xander were at her side.

The changeling female brushed her hair back with her hoof. "I thought I'd check on you," she replied. Nightshade let out a fake chuckle. _That's__ a first._

She pointed at the sky. "I still can't believe Flamethrower let us have free will. I mean, letting Nightmare Moon spread her night across the Everfree Forest, letting you and the changelings feast on the love of animals. What made her feel like_ we _have to have free will?"

The former changeling queen shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know," she responded.

* * *

The Shadowbolts flew through the night sky, going through hoops made of fire. They skimmed the water and dodged the powerful jaws of a hungry crocodile as it jumped out of the water.

"Whoa!" Speedboom yelped as he pulled his tail under his body just in time to avoid being lunch to the beast.

He was thinking about calling it quits until his big sister's eyes shot at him. The stallion could almost see her orange eyes burning through him in fury.

After a few more tricks and stunts, the three landed on the balcony in front of Flamethrower, Nightmare Moon, Chrysalis and Sombra.

"How'd we do?" Nightshade asked, panting as she looked up at Flamethrower.

"Well, for the most part," Flamethrower started, "you still have to work on your turns. Nightmare Moon, have a talk with Nightshade. I need to see to the fire dragons."

Flamethrower disappeared as fire surrounded her, then Nightshade looked at the black alicorn. "Ugh, what is it this time? We've been through this before. We're doing our best, Moon." Sombra simply scoffed.

"More like your doing your worst," he responded. At this, Lightningstrike got nose to nose with Sombra and growled.

Nightmare Moon stomped her hoof on the ground, making the two stallions back away from each other.

"No fighting," Chrysalis hissed. "You don't want Flamethrower to get mad at you, do you?"

The Shadowbolts rolled their eyes. Nightshade removed her goggles. "Can we just skip to the point of this conversation?"

A changeling male flew to Chrysalis and saluted. "My queen, Flamethrower wishes to speak with you and Sombra. She said she has an opportunity."

"Very well, Private Striker. Tell her we'll be there shortly. And make sure Apollo is doing his job as General," Chrysalis ordered.

Nightmare Moon put her hoof to her face and let out a groan. "We shall continue this conversation at another time."


End file.
